Nomorian Empire
AKA The Shattered Zone Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: Not anymore. Nature of Members: The Normorian Empire had a number of races: *''Borta'' -10.15/-35 Planet of Rhino people with DiLithium warp drives, recovering. *''Rondar'' -- Monkey folk - very long arms, clearly bracators. *''Bowzor'' -- Dog people -- Stocky builds, square muzzles, and fluffy. One of their ships was found, culture questions can get answered. Found on the world of Gadd (-11.5/-35.7). The culture is noted as exacting in practice. The higher your station the more layers of introduction there must be. For Example the Station Command and the Starship Captain cannot speak until Lieutenants introduce each other and them. Two planetary heads would require three layers. Like Badgers there is a lot of snarling and growling. Etiquette determines who and how long one does this before noses can be sniffed. Culture is likewise stratified. By example, the upper classes must enjoy Mozart and dance the minuet. The middle classes can enjoy Jazz and jitterbug. The lower classes can get down to hip-hop. Conversely a common stiff saying they like Mozart and the minuet is considered pretentious. *''Rubar'' Humanoids Little known might come from Sanich. *''Reptars'' Saurionoids that average 1.67 meters tall. They are egg layers that like an aquatic environment, they swim faster than they walk. They are known for sexual excess and duplicitous behavior. Their word is as good as how well you can watch them. They delight in cross species sex as it cuts down on fertile eggs. They are slick skinned without scales. They are believed to come from a world called the Jungles of Rep. *''Goswen'' -- Avianoids. Feathers, long necks, Regal and exacting *''Bellumora'' -- Humanoids A warrior culture. *''Syvestians'' -- Felinods -- Not much trusted. Sneaky types with plans in plans that would make a Romulan chuckle with glee. They hold the world of Dooof. *''Fortner'' -- Humanoids, The Forge of Empire *''Marcin'' -- Humanoids. plentiful and prolific. a medium tan Humanoid. Striking golden eyes, mostly black hair with a decided metallic undertone. The usual humanoid parts in the usual humanoid places. *'Other:' Dooofnar -- Humanoids in blue with frills and spines. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer. A minor race in the Empire Organization: Historical: The Grand Emperor ruled all from the Rodinum Throne on Sanich. Your basic total despot. Game Role: Exploration fodder World Role: The Remains of a great empire. Relative Influence: None Public or Secret?: Secret mostly Publicly Stated Goal: Goal are shattered Relative Wealth: None Group advantages: Not really Special Abilities: Gone Group disadvantages: War recovery sucks. Those who favor them: No one Those opposed to them: Themselves from all appearances. Area of Operation: -2/-19 / -32/-44 Headquarters Location: Sanich (-11.3/-38.55), from all records. Public Face: The Shattered Zone Notable Members: History of the Organization: The remains of a apparently great Empire that has been destroyed. The history has yet to be teased out. A civil war was going down. The dispute between the Alliance of Right and the Right Side tore the Empire apart. These apparently where two major factions trying for absolute power. The fight was front-less and swirled through the entire Empire and beyond. Two additional minor parties, the Un-Aliance of Freedom, and the Fukuoids seemed to be fighting everyone for the Hell of it. No casue ot reason for them has yet been found of their own words. The Alliance of Right and the Right Side considered them anarchists. This war over 500 years ago shattered the Empire and drove most planets out of the Star Drive age. The Trantorian Empire reached this border just in time to get a blast of the failing fight, refugees and Wanderers fleeing the mess. It drove them back and they have not moved that way yet. Current Worlds Visited Kadi -- They are Marcin, a medium tan Humanoid. Striking golden eyes, mostly black hair with a decided metallic undertone. The usual humanoid parts in the usual humanoid places. Culture here is pretty open. Clothing is style and protection only. They have a minimal sense of modesty. Sexual display is common. If you want it and you know it, you show it. The way one dresses is a guide to what is wanted. Anything from a one night stand to serious mate shopping. Government is a cyber-republic designed to be as much out of the way as it can get. Your eyeball is your vote. They have retained a minimal level of galactic technology. Culture is pretty wild. If you can culture it they do. Some sports are pretty brutal. They have an out and out gladiatorial combat. Injury is common, death is not. If the doctors get you off the sands with a breath in you, you survive. Fights are generally to first blood. No one fights that is not willing. Yes, Successful gladiators are superstars, considered the cream of physical and sexual perfection. Females fight too. Robots are big part of society. Unlike Earth they are not invisible. They are considered a semi sentient underclass. Sentient 3 to 4. There are minor Enclaves of Reptar, Rubar, and Goswen on the planet as well. The Rubar hold themselves apart from the greater society considering is a horror show of immorality. Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Political Units Category:History